Problem: Convert $\dfrac{17}{11}$ to a mixed number.
Explanation: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $17 \div 11 = {1}\ \text{ R } {6}$ So the improper fraction has $1$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${1} \times \dfrac{11}{11} = {\dfrac{11}{11}}$ This quotient $1$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $6$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{6}}{11}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${1}\ {\dfrac{6}{11}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{11}{11}} + {\dfrac{6}{11}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{17}{11}$.